Substance
by Wicked R
Summary: post AWE. Will Turner has to collect Jack's outstanding debt to the captain of the Flying Dutchman or else he will never be allowed to walk on land. Sparrabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Substance

Author: WickedRum

Disclaimer: I have no right to use these characters, Disney does.

Summary: The Empress and the Pearl's after the same booty. Will their captains reach an agreement:)

Set: post AWE.

Genre: romance/angst

Rating: PG.

Pairing: none really, just a little JE-ness.

Prologue

It was a galleon. Four masted, roomy and heavy. The Saint Michael to be exact, property of the East India Trading company, to be shielded by a navvy ship at all times. But there wasn't any doing so. There was the distant noise of a warship and another battling, but none in the immediate proximity of Saint Michael. The merchant ship was probably making a break for it away from the attacking pirates and here they were, practically running into the Pearl. So what's a pirate to do? Take what you can, give nothing back. Which, in this case, was musk, lacquerware and rum, very precious cargo indeed. The other two ships still seemed to be at it, so far you couldn't actually make out much, hopefully they'd be at it for a while yet, giving the Pearl enough time to disappear off the horizon and Jack'd been so convinced about it he already went below just to be walked in on by Gibbs not so much later.

"There'd be a problem," his first mate reported, "the other pirate ship? It's the Empress! She won the battle," he pushed his chest out proudly, as if Elizabeth's merits were partly his, "so what do we do about it? Her captain's got things to prove for her crew. Mrs. Turner will surely not be in the sharing mood," he smiled a bit amused, he was really curious to see what these two would come up with this time, sure they'd not going to fire at each other. "Surely we could outrun her if we tried," he added, "even with the extra weight."

"But she's not the giving up type is she?" Jack leaned back on his chair, "drop the anchor. We've got some good leverage to negotiate with don't we?" He looked at Gibbs cockily, looking forward to meeting and playing cat and mouse with Elizabeth.

"Aye, captain, that we do. She'll have a bit of a surprisal." Gibbs agreed, smirking.

Tbc


	2. Damage

Chapter 2: Damage

"Mr. Gibbs." Elizabeth held the hand that helped her up on board of the Pearl warmly for a moment, "how have you been?"

"Like the rolling waters, Mrs. Elizabeth, up, like down and another day."

"Well, I'm happy to hear there's nothing wrong, but...we better get down to business. Where's Jack?"

"Is there a problem, darlin?" Said aforementioned leaning onto the railing casually with one hand.

"Yes, there is," Elizabeth pointed at the ready guns on the Empress, "what were you thinking Jack? The Empress is far superior in battle. You know, I was hoping you would make a run for it cause how else am I not going to be forced to send the Pearl back to the depths? You shouldn't have stayed!"

"And miss seeing you luv? I wouldn't miss that fe nothing!"

"You will give the booty back we fought for and don't you even mention persuading," she started.

"I have to mention some persuading dear Lizzie and you will do that soon I assure you. And in private too," he grinned at her, "follow me!" He turned to go down the stairs. Seeing her hesitation he added, "play by the rules darlin, yer men are watching ye. Ye came to negotiate and ye will not behave like a common lady afraid to spoil her name. Bring rum Gibbs, let them think we'll talk terms in me cabin."

"We're not going to your cabin?" Elizabeth said surprised on the way down.

"The brig," Jack led the way.

The man in the cage looked up and stood to reveal his tall stature and fine features. "Elizabeth?" He stepped to the bars with devoted eyes.

"Oh my God, James!" She ran to hug him, but the bars were in the way. "Jack open this door at once!"

"Am I not to do a bit too many things for ye today me darlin?" Jack swayed. "It might prove to be too much effort for me poor consitution."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yer beloved James. He tried to poison me. No, correction, he did poison me."

"You don't look very unwell to me." Nevertheless she looked at James for confirmation.

"He wouldn't die any other way," James just shrugged.

"That's because ye forgot to kiss me," Jack waved his hand graciously towards James, confusing the hell out of him.

"So you're all right then?" Elizabeth took a step back towards Jack a bit uneasy.

"Healthy as a hoe," Jack stated, taking Elizabeth by the arm, "and now we go to me cabin."

tbc


	3. Green

Chapter 3: Green

"What do you want from me?" Elizabeth said a bit pouty, knowing she's not got all the cards she was wishing for.

"Some fair trade if ye can still manage," Jack grabbed a seat, pushing it in front of Elizabeth and indicated she should sit, while he plumped himself down on his bed and leaned forward to talk to her, " we were on our merry way to Cartagena to get rid of these useless shiny metal bars when out of the blue, deep blue that is in broad daylight the Flying Dutchman surfaced just outside the slave port out of all places that we well-nigh capsized!"

"Will alright?"

Jack gave her a hurt look, "aye, albeit a lil rushed fe a man with as much time as eternity not to stop fe a lil chat with an ol mate, don't ye think? He as much as tossed the passee commodore at me. Somethin about Bootstaps' mistakes reversed in time if close enough, I didn't get a word of it, but he said ye would. First thing yer dear beloved commodore does though is spikes me drink. Not good, I might say, cause it tasted like bile and I spit it right out, but there was enough in there to send me guts recreate a maelstrom fe three days. And fe what I might ask, what 'ave I ever done to 'im?!"

"I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth said quietly, nodding her head to it, "he can't be different. He'd always act like a naval officer, the way you'd always be a pirate."

"Ye maybe noticed I didn't kill him? He would've well deserved it may we agree on that?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, then shut it. There was nothing to say. She didn't want to openly agree, but she would've had to. She finally decided on "thank you Jack."

"Humm. Do ye think I did it fe ye? Just where do ye get this idea from, I'd do everyhing fe ye?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I know you Jack. When the time of decision comes and we get right down it, you do make the right choices. I came to learn and trust that, even if I won't trust every little scheme of yours."

"I didn't kill Norry cause I need to find out something from 'im and ye'll get the knowledge from 'im fe me and then we'll see about how the loot goes, along with Norrington's life. Is that fair darlin?"

Elizabeth sighed, "I'll see what I can do. What do you need to know?"

"What the poison was or at least what the antidote is," he lowered his voice.

Elizabeth looked at him confused, "but...what do you need to know that for? If you're alright?" She watched him intently, "are you alright?"

Jack seemed to be taking his sweat time answering, making Elizabeth nervous. He didn't look at her when he spoke at last, "I don't know. I still have these...uhm..." He winced, not finding it easy to admit vulnerability. "Ye know how the crew can't find out their captain's weak! Gibbs I didn't want to vex..." He shrugged, "and I'm not sure he would keep it to 'imself, ye know what I mean".

Elizabeth decided to stand and then sit down next to him on the bed, putting a hand on his shoulder, "what's wrong Jack?" She asked with dread, her hand slowly moving to his back.

He touched the top of his cutlass, as if that would've put him in the position of being stronger, then ground out between clenched teeth, "cramps. Quite a bit."

"When?"

"Not all the time...but I really had enough of having to hide it. I'm tired of it Lizzie." He said quietly, then took a glance at her, averting his eyes once he realized he let some of that pain into his gaze. He seemed uncertain as to how much more to say. But he didn't have to.

Elizabeth could see it in his posture, in his slowed down movements, his slumped shoulders. She cursed herself, she should've seen it when she first arrived, but she was too busy holding her own position. She put her arm all the way around him, her head leaning to his. She paled considerably herself at the tight muscles she felt underneath his shirt. The only thing she could think of was comforting him. Arms surrounding him she pulled him into a hug and it terrified her that he let her, resting his forehead on her shoulder. She held him even tighter for a moment, but she knew there was nothing she could say to make it better. Her mind wandered to what she needed to do if she was to really help him and willing to untangle she found herself stroking his head.

He looked up at her at the touch, his eyes have lost their shimmer and yet there was something there, the hope vested in her.

She reached out to smooth his pained look by gently caressing his face, then leaned forward and kissed him, so natural, soft and instinctive, as if it was totally right. She suddenly shook her head, pulling herself out of the state, determined, "I'll figure this out, I swear," she stood.

Tbc


	4. Advocate

Chapter 4: Advocate

Elizabeth marched to the brig, used Jack's keys and then continued her march to James, finishing it with a forceful, madcap slap of his face. "What did you do to him?"

"We're not exactly friends," he reminded her, "not to mention you don't have any reason to worry about your good Jack. He bounces back up all the time, no matter what you do."

Elizabeth gave him a stern look, "what did you give him?"

"Please, hear me out. It's always a worthy service to the navvy to get rid of such a pestilence on the commerce of any country, let alone one threatening the entire continent," he shook his head, "Elizabeth, I only promised not to harm him back there and then, not forever and even though you gave up on our love a long time ago, put in a position where I have to choose between you and the navvy, Elizabeth, I would still chose you."

She let the air out heavily, "yes." She closed her eyes for the faction of a second, "yes, I know that. Don't you think I...I don't deserve it, I never gave any of it back, to you, or Jack. Why do you two love me so much? And why are you making it difficult for me? Jack and you, two sides of the same coin, and yet worlds apart, mortal enemies, well, as much as...you know Jack has never tried to kill you? What was it James? We need to know, so I can help him."

"I don't know what it was, but you don't have to fear it, I don't have anymore of it left."

"You don't know what it was? How?"

"I was given it with my undertaking."

"What undertaking? From the navvy? But when? If Will just brought you back?"

"Elizabeth, think. If not the navvy, then who?" James tried, not keen on kicking dirt at Turner this time as this was going to upset her.

"It can't be. Why would Will try to kill Jack? He saved him and his father!"

"For one, because he's jealous?"

"Will'd not kill anybody out of jealousy."

James raised an eyebrow, "maybe. But that aided with the duties of the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Davvy Jones' dead, it doesn't matter, Jack's debt standing to the captain of the Flying Dutchman no matter what. And since the Kraken's dead, he had to try somehow..."

"I don't believe that!"

"Do I lie to you?" At her look she added, "not as often as Sparrow at any rate. Besides, whelp he might be..."

"Whelp?? You're talking like Jack."

"I spent too much time on this ship already! Whelp, pup, whatever, the Turner boy! Senseless he might be, he's bound to that ship and what that position asks for. If you like, he has to kill Jack, no sauntering on lands in ten years time if he doesn't bow to the God Poseidon and his rules."

"James, you can't do this to me, Jack's ill! I need to know what helps."

"Then I suggest you ask your very own husband."

tbc


	5. Talk Of The Town

Chapter 5: Talk Of The Town

Elizabeth walked back to Jack's cabin to find him sprawled out on his bed, staring up overhead. Hearing the door he tensed and made a movement to jump up, but when he saw it was her he sighed and lay back.

Elizabeth slowly made it over to him, sitting on his bed next to him and put a hand on his tentatively. She sat in silence for a moment for dreading what she had to say, "how are you feeling?"

"Is that a no then? Ye gave 'im some laughing matter telling 'im I wasn't well, that's all that happened."

"It's not like that Jack. You do know how to summon the Flying Dutchman don't you?"

Jack propped himself up on an elbow, looking at her thoughtfully, "is that gonna help?"

"I don't know. I believe James, I have no reason to doubt him about this and yet..." How could she tell him about Will if she didn't believe it herself, how could she tell him if he would surely at least try and defend his own life, rightly, against Will which meant..."why is everything so complicated?"

"Cause yer a pirate?"

"Why can't anything go right? Why don't people stay the same?"

"Oh, I'm the same! What you see is what you get! In any case, I apologize in advance for interrupting yer musings, but darlin, me," he lifted a finger to point at his stomach, "torture so how's summoning the Flying Dutchman's going to help me? And I wouldn't try deception if I was ye, cause one, ye can't lie, and two, I'm so good at lies I can see though one."

She shook her head and pressed the word out almost crying, "Will..."

Jack put a finger to his lips and stroke them abstractedly while thinking and then suddenly licked it absently when realization struck, "the whelp's trying to kill me."

"We don't know that for sure," she defended her husband.

"We don't know that, but ye believe James? Make yer mind up, Lizzie," he pushed her out the way so he could get up and started pacing angrily, "now where did I put that jinx?" He picked up his coat and rummaged in it, making Elizabeth's eyes round up in surprise at how many inside pockets there were and then pulled out a tiny little bottle with something inside it, "yer right about the ways to summon. Tia Dalma did think of everything. Only thing that remains a mystery to me is why was she always helping me...anyway..." He smashed the bottle on the floor and took a little piece of something out from the splinters and rolled it out to reveal a piece of half rotten paper, "yes, it's readable," he established jubilantly, standing up a little too fast. He groaned and leaned onto the table, a little surprised that Elizabeth's hands were right round him.

"Sit Jack, you need to rest," she maneuvered him towards the bed, easy thing to do, since he wasn't exactly objecting and that again, worried her too, "it doesn't matter who it was, James, Will, I'll take care of it all the same," she took the piece of paper off him.

"Yer too good to me darlin."

She wasn't sure if he meant it or was just a sarcastic comment till she looked into his eyes. That vulnerable expression was there again and she found herself wanting to kiss it away, have her strong, invincible Jack back once more. She leaned close, very close, almost touching Jack's lips...

Gibbs' voice startled them, a little amused and only a couple of steps away, "I suggest ye halt those negotiations fe a moment whatever stage ye got to cause the Empress' got fed up waiting and just readied all canons to shoot at us! Captain Turner, ye sure ye got that ship, still?" He turned, those two would follow, "and Jack?" He took him to the side a little when they stood, "ye know how the crew'd hate some of the pillage to go melt in exchange just fe yer personal pleasure?"

tbc


	6. Drag

Chapter 6: Drag

Elizabeth only took one look at the Empress' thirty six gaping guns directed at them. The negotiation has not taken place yet, she had nothing to show up. She would have to get over there to talk to them, get the situation under control. Would be a waste of time and maybe would just anger her irascible men. High on their previous victory they wanted blood and she wasn't so sure she could keep them back anymore. Yet there was something she could do to silence them for a moment, something all pirates feared, something she held dear and wanted so much to see. A smile played on her lips as she raised the spell to her eyes and started reading out loud, "phasmatis ex aer, sand quod mare

Convoco accerso Dutchman sursum

In altum transporto is dico

quisnam est par ut nex venire contra is cuspis."

She looked around. Nothing happened, apart from the crew looking suspiciously at her. Jack stood behind her, causally leaning on the a big pile of ropes. "Is that how they teach Latin in England?"

"Why? Do they teach Latin differently in...in...where ever you come from?"

"Grace of the Umhalls."

"What?"

"Where I come from. Name of me father's ship that was and no, I don't think the spell should be read that way."

"How should it be read then?"

"With more love and passion maybe?" Ragetti intercepted although he had no idea what the spell was for.

Jack was almost going to scold him for it when a strange moan of the sea could be heard. Elizabeth ran to the railing to witness Captain Will Turner in action, but then there was a loud sliding sound and Jack pulled her back. A large tentacle appeared and after a short hesitation and orientation it attached itself to the side of the Empress. People on both ships ran frantically trying to get as far from danger as possible, some jumped into the water from the Singapore ship.

Gibbs watched the disorder for a moment, perplexed, then stepped closer, "captain! Orders!"

Jack pursed his lips. How ingenious of Bootstrap's son to find another Kraken alive. To fire at the beastie would've meant firing on the Empress the way they were all tangled up and not just that, it would've meant going against the wishes of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, all in all, in normal circumstances that would've been the exact thing he would set out to do. He let go of Elizabeth and took a few steps away from her. "Prepare to fire!" He shouted as the Empress have already emptied their canons, causing minor damage to some tentacles.

"At the Empress, Jack?" Gibbs probed, just to be sure.

Jack took one glance at Elizabeth, but it was pointless. He had to do what he had to do. God knew only, and Will Turner himself why he decided to attack his own wife's ship. "Fire!" He gave his blessing at it finally, not wanting anything more than retaliating against that whole breed of the monster. There was no reason why not, they were ill fated and well up against the Dutchman anyway.

It was too late though. The Pearl's guns have wounded the Kraken and they have probably infuriated it as well, but not enough not to be able to crunch the Empress into pieces with slabs flying everywhere and it pulled the rest down with itself, both in flames. There was silence for a moment, nobody dared to even think and then suddenly the Dutchman popped up in the exact spot where the Empress once stood.

Captain William Turner was standing by the bowsprit, showing an angry fist to them, then all of a sudden he was standing right next to them on the Pearl, just like Davvy Jones had once done. "She's only young! I've found her as a baby! What are you firing at her for? I didn't send her up here for you!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, a bit bemused by the appearance of the younger man. He was only down there for a very short time and yet bits of his hair moved upwards as if they were tentacles. What the?!? He wondered how much Elizabeth would be shaken by the whole thing.

She stepped between them, intent on defending Jack at all costs, "Will! Will, have you gone mad?"

"They were going to fire at the Pearl, they were going to fire at you," he explained, "believe me, most men on that ship were on the list for the locker," he shook his head and started towards Elizabeth, "please hear me out. It's not as if I have a choice in anything I do! It's not as if I had a choice in becoming this monster! Somebody made me!"

"There's a list to the locker?" Jack asked from behind her, "and to the what? The Will Turner's locker?" He taunted him.

"I'll get to that!" He shouted at Jack, then grabbed Elizabeth by the arms, "Elizabeth, I would've never ordered the Kraken to attack if you were on that ship."

"I believe you," Elizabeth squeezed his hand, "can we have a bit of private?" She looked around, willing everybody else at least several steps away. She looked back at Jack and nodded at him.

"You've heard her," Jack gave Ragetti and Pintel grave looks on his way to the helm and they all scurried away.

Tbc


	7. Huff And Puff

Chapter 7: Huff And Puff

Elizabeth put her arms round Will, sighing and leaning her head on his chest, that chest, with no beating sound in it, as if he was dead. For a little while though she enjoyed the closeness, the feel of some distant memory, moments they stole as children, unseen by prejudiced minds. She looked up at him and touched his lips with her index finger, tracing those kissable lines distractedly.

He took her hand away though, holding it away to the side, face serious, as it has always been since he had lost her, "do you understand what's going on here Elizabeth? There's a force on that ship, forbidding, evil, harmful. That is why you're not allowed to set foot on land, so he doesn't lose his grip on you...until it doesn't matter anymore cause you become somebody else."

Elizabeth shook her head vehemently, "no, we'll figure something out, me and Jack," she took his head between her two palms, "just give us some time, tell me how I could heal Jack..."

"Jack, Jack, Jack, why is it always about Jack?"

"He's a good friend."

"He a despicable, self-loving, slicker of a man! Besides, it's too late."

"What's too late?" She froze in dread that the little amount of poison that was in Jack's system will eventually kill him.

"The dark force, it's just so intense. Somewhere in the back of my mind I still exist and I'll promise you I will hold on to that piece of me that tells me never to harm you, but I can't go back, there's no way to break free from that stranglehold. If there wasn't a hope for Davvy Jones and Calypso, there won't be for us."

Elizabeth shook her head, slowly, unbelieving, her breathing quick and heavy as she was struggling with tears. "Maybe our position's different, somebody must know the legend and how to fight it, maybe the code, there must be so much in it we can't read," she tried to think frantically.

"You can't do a thing. I've got the chest. It went down with your ship, remember? Can't say it wasn't amongst my reasons to take it down. I'm the captain of the Flying Dutchman and for you, that's better me than anybody else. Let it be. It's not that bad of an existence," he tried to cheer her up before pulling away, "I can't stay away from my ship too long."

Elizabeth hung on to his hands and drew him closer once more for her lips to touch his in a deep, desperate kiss. He disappeared onto the board of the Flying Dutchman, midkiss, leaving a touch of coldness on her lips. Cold lips, he was dead. From now on, to her too. "Jack! You didn't tell me about Jack and the poison!" She shouted over as the deathship prepared to go down to the depths.

"It didn't work, I'll need to nurse the Kraken for him!"

_It didn't work, I'll need to nurse the Kraken for him_! She repeated in her mind. So Jack was alright, the poison would not kill him, he just needs some time to recover? And Will would not send the Kraken after the Pearl if she was on the ship. Well, in that case, she would stay till they could figure out something, she would stay till she was needed in that way.

Tbc


	8. Collection

Chapter 8: Collection

"Tortuga in sight, captain," Marty reported and he nodded at it before taking his place by the railing next to Elizabeth like every morning for the last few weeks.

"How are you today?" Elizabeth started the same way as she did every day when meeting him.

"Feeling great," he assured her and so he was. No more sleepless nights trying to ignore the pain, no more waking up biting his lips bloody not to shout out.

"I've seen you eat yesterday," she smiled at how fiercely did his appetite come back.

"You went to bed too early last night to really see it."

"What? You ate even after that??"

"No, luv, I did some celebrating, ye know, with feeling better," and when he leaned closer she noticed the rum in his breath, something he avoided for long cause it upset his stomach. It was going great, but that, unfortunately also meant that Elizabeth has not set foot in his quarters for the last few days at all, no need clean up after him, no need for body massages, no need to hold him when all he would've wanted was to cry. With the contact between them getting scarce, they slowly became distant too. He had tried to make sense of it all and came to the conclusion that since Elizabeth cared for him she didn't want him dead or ill, but she didn't care for him as much and in ways he would've wanted her to. In which case there was only one thing left to do. He would not bind her there and watch till she comes to hate him for it, "the Kraken's not a fully developed specimen. Ye know, I'd rather take it on now, fight it, before it does completely mature. And for that, I need ye off me ship if ye don't mind. Tortuga a good place fe ye?"

"You can't be serious. What about the crew? You will go down with this ship, nobody escapes the Kraken."

He snorted, "you could come and rescue us from the locker."

"You're insane! Is that a plan or what? You're debt would still be outstanding no matter how many times you get away from there."

"You should alert yer man I'm in the middle of escaping, he might come and I could face him in person. He should've come 'imself rather than sending assassins after me! We'd get that chest and..."

"And what?" Elizabeth spat, "the Dutchman will always need a captain and I don't recommend the position," she said coldly, sarcastically.

"Oh, bad idea, got it, no, we'd command him to our will like Beckett. As in, leave the pirates alone! No more dark force in charge...command, command, command..." He repeated as if deep in thought, "that's it! We might not even need that plan! Darlin, would ye mind coming to Tia Dalma's old hut?" He raved as if a light would've just lit up in his head, "after we get the provisions in Tortuga of course."

"What you have in mind, Jack?"

"I'm hoping her old things didn't get disturbed. Unlikely, everybody feared the witch and fear her return too. It might still be there. Ye know, these summoning spells. If we get the right one, we might be able to get the chest here without actually going after it! And then, you could go off from the ship, take the chest with ye as it was to be..." He suggested. But in the craze and overdrive he was in, his mind didn't stop there, a more cunning plan as to how to keep her surfaced in his mind. He was Captain Jack Sparrow after all. When was it again that Elizabeth displayed the most love towards him? The time when she took care of him and offered her friendship? When he was unwell. Thus he intended to be precisely that, sickly. Or, at least, convince the entire darn world that he still was, crew included. That would be best and most convincing. The possibility was there, nobody knew how the poison worked. He was aware of the fact that he couldn't fool them for all that long, but he had some other capital advantage. He knew a witch in Tortuga he would visit, one he had previous pleasurable dealings with in the past, surely she could give him something that would make him look ill. The rest was up to his acting skills and Captain Jack Sparrow was good at that when it came to deceiving.

Tbc


	9. Authorities

Chapter 9: Establishing Authorities

Sauntering back to his ship to set forth from Tortuga Jack decided it was a good moment to start with the deceiving. He emptied one of the small vials that Libertatia, the witch just gave her, it was supposed to make him look sweaty and pale, without actually harming him. He rubbed his eyes until they looked red, just as if he would be tired and held his belly as he climbed on board. He cursed at the sight before him, probably nobody would notice the trouble he went through to delude them as everybody was gathered around Gibbs, who seemed to be telling some tale and even Elizabeth was there. He slowly sat down on the steps leading up to the helm, quite far away from the gathering and leaned back, rubbing his head, "Mr. Gibbs! I'd 'ave a word with ye!"

There was some grunting and mumbling from the crew as usual when he broke up the little story session, but Gibbs quietened them and came to sit next to him on the steps.

"What's the hoo-ha about, Joshamee?" He breathed out lengthily, looking exactly as tired and pale as he meant himself to look like.

"It's said to be a new commodore, newly arrived to Port Royal and his sole mission be going after the cause of all their troubles, and that'd be the Pearl."

"Is that it?" Jack waved him off, "I've got more pressing things to worry about than a purported navvy ship."

"Ye look worn out, Jack." Gibbs noticed Jack's efforts.

He nodded, "somethin didn't agree with me."

"Ye no still having after effects of the poison, do ye Jack?"

"Uh, maybe...I feel funny sometimes, headaches, the like…thusly I'm going to lie down." He stood slowly, awkwardly, resignedly, "the helm's yers, Mr. Gibbs."

"Eeee...we were going to have dinner before we were off?" Gibbs asked for permission, "we've got new chekins, pyes, brawne and mustarde**!" **He said proudly.

"Uh, no, belike too much fe me, but ye go ahead," he disappeared below.

"He always liked pyes," Marty stated, having heard the last bit of the conversation.

"Strange..." Gibbs mused.

"The captain's acting strange again!" Ragetti announced loudly in a foreboding manner so that everybody could hear it..

"Jack? Strange? Mad even? What are the odds?" Elizabeth laughed, coming closer.

"He jest wanted peace from ye all," Gibbs defended his captain, for all eventuality.

"Aye, that's right, away from the poppet," Ragetti claimed knowingly.

"Maybe he be hiding something then," Pintel came up with a new idea.

"Mayhap he be needin some sleep," Gibbs shook his head, "the lot of ye! Don't always have to think of the worst."

"He looked like he did need that right enough, sleep!" Ragetti admitted.

"Now that you say…" Elizabeth was thinking, pulling Gibbs to the side "…the poison…do you think he's alright?"

"Wouldn't we see if he wasn't?"

"I don't know. He was hiding feeling ill the last time, not telling you, just me," she confided in him.

Gibbs looked at her, startled, "maybe ye should go and check on that, Mrs. Turner."

tbc


	10. Challange

Chapter 10: Challenge

Approaching Jack's door, Elizabeth was always flooded with all those emotions she wasn't supposed to have. Her and Jack? What good could that bring? She couldn't trust Will about anything now. Maybe if he found out her and Jack were together in more ways than one he would not hold himself back from attacking. She had to keep this powerful emotion residing in her heart behind locked doors. Arriving to her destination broke her reverie. She stepped into the room to sight the systematic disorderliness that characterized the place, although Jack claimed he knew where everything was, not to mention wearing what was important most of the time anyway. Dirty items of clothing, cutlery, rum bottles, pieces of paper all over the room. Dodging a pile of maps, some rolled together, some not, she circled the table wondering when Jack was, but seeing the empty rum bottle on the table she assumed he would go for more. She sat down next to the table to wait till Jack came back, picking up the map that was rolled out in front of her. She couldn't read this one. It was in French and she questioned where and how did Jack learn so many languages he at least seemed to understand. As she shifted, a piece of paper fell out from one of the maps onto the floor. She picked it up, it was Jack's handwriting with the ingredients for a stomach settling massage balsam. She frowned, was it a blast from the past or was it still relevant for him? As she pondered, she noticed a couple of small bottles on the table and she went to look at them from close range. They contained white and pink liquids and she started reading the labels.

Jack walked in, not with rum, but with water, he was in the middle of his preparations to look as if he needed it for compresses, "what you doing?" He tried to look angry, but in fact he was pleased with himself for getting ready earlier for every eventuality in case she or somebody else like Gibbs walked in, and according to his plan, have put the bogus medicine bottles in place. He set the bowl with the water down on his way to her, then snatched the bottle she was reading from her, shoved it in his pocket, than started buttoning himself up.

"What are those for?"

"I've got a headache."

"I just looked at the descriptions on the bottles."

"Than why are ye asking?"

"One of them is a strong painkiller, the other one is for upset stomachs."

"So?"

"Jack, you know I was hoping there won't be any more secrets between us?"

"Why darlin, that's half the fun."

"You need to tell me what's wrong. Now, or we go back to our previous enemy status. I need to trust you. You never got well, did you?"

"No," he shrugged and turned away from her, "I mean aye, in the main. Trivial ailments, it's all that's left."

"Is it getting any better?"

"Don't think so."

"You should've said."

"Wasn't sure ye cared," he said with a wounded expression that he didn't fake.

"I do care," she left it at that, not elaborating how much and why, "the sooner we get to Tia Dalma's old hut, the better. Perhaps she had something for things like that too."

"Feasible, since the poison's from the Dutchman."

"And if she didn't have it's still better we go on with the plan. Will would tell us eventually how to help you."

"Ye sure of that darlin? He knows ye'd not stake the heart."

"Big trouble," Gibbs burst in, halting the conversation, "that navvy ship ye don't really think exists Jack," he outshouted some close gunfire, "they've been sailing without their colors damn it, right into the harbor, we're under attack!"

tbc


	11. Saltation

Chapter 11: Saltation

Jack looked around in the chaos of a battlefield, aboard on his own ship, narrowing his eyes in anger. Battles, it wasn't his cup of tea, he didn't even drink tea. He tended to avoid them at all costs, deluding, cheating, running, deceiving and not many people apart from Gibbs would've known why. It wasn't because he wasn't good at it. It was because he hated the look of it, people dying by his own hand. It was his mother's heritage in him, the wish not to kill. His mother...

Not long ago they had an salient victory over this lot and yet they were here now, the embodiment of his greatest enemies. He hated the lot of them and he was going to use this angriness inside him to fight them. They have once taken everything from him, his sister, his wife, sunk his Wench. The memory flashed though him in as much time as he unsheeted his cutlass.

"We'll fight them off the battle stations, ye make sure to fire on their ship, fire all canons at will, whenever ye can!" He shouted at Gibbs while sending his cutlass flying around taking two attackers out in just a few moments. He checked on Elizabeth before the next round, she was wielding her own weapon behind him too. He thanked heavens they finally got round to those sword fighting lessons a few days ago and that she was a natural at it anyway, that she proved in Singapore if you could believe anything Gibbs was saying. She was a little harsh and not always careful to protect her sides, but she had the stamina and her mind to it. She was far from the woman he once met in Port Royal, but it wasn't entirely his doing she ended up who she was now, was it? He wouldn't let anybody who seemed too skilled get to her though if he could help it. If not with cutlass, then with twirls and elbows. He picked up speed, the cutlass flashed to all directions, his mind could hardly keep up with the changing images and faces in front of him as the sailors kept coming at them.

Suddenly he realized he was further away from Elizabeth then he ever wished to be, he couldn't see exactly how she was doing. He used a rope to fling himself over to the other side.

Elizabeth seemed to be backed into a corner by some officer, she either retreated more and fell into the water or has lost her individual battle.

Jack got hold of another rope, voiced a harsh, single worded command, "Lizzie," to get her out his way, catching the officer off guard and kicked him into the sea, then let himself fall onto deck in front of her as the masts of the navvy ship crashed down with a jerky creaking and whine, showing them Gibbs and some others have succeeded in emptying the canons.

Elizabeth jumped to pull Jack up, their weapons were wheeling and turning, the little work that was left was over in a few moments, their last enemies who had climbed on board scurrying away without a fight.

Jack sheeted his cutlass, still in control, then gave in to the exhaustion and dropped to one knee, dirty and covered in the blood of his opponents. "Have we lost anybody Mr. Gibbs?"

"Myers and Hamilton, a man we just picked up I don't know the name of?...Marty's injured."

"Make sure they get taken care of!"

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth knelt down next to him, uneasy.

Tbc


	12. Cult

Chapter 12: Cult

Oh, of course! In his supposed condition he should've well been unwell after such a fight, Jack remembered. "Could ye get those potions bottles fe me?" He whispered to her, "either that, or ye'd 'ave to carry me down." Good thing the battle did make him look washed-out enough, that aided with the effects of the little witch vial should still be doing its work.

Elizabeth caressed his face for a moment before running to comply. When she went back upstairs with the required items she found Jack leaning back to the bulkhead with his eyes shut, unmoving as if he was asleep, which was unlikely.

Gibbs was sitting next to him, "I don't think he be hurt, I've jest checked 'im over."

"I'll take care of him, you just go sort what else needs," she silently moved next to Jack and sat looking down at the man who meant so much to her. She lifted her hand to brush her fingertips over his cheek lightly, checking to see if he was feverish.

His eyes snapped open and he stared longingly at the lovely dream in front of him. There, but just one tiny bit out of his reach.

"So…" Elizabeth cleared her throat, "how are you feeling?"

"You got the bottles?"

Elizabeth watched as he took a big gulp from both and leaned back down into the position she found him in, "how about lying down properly in your bed?"

"I'm fine," he said weakly, scrambling to his feet, words slurring together as he grabbed the railing, supporting himself with his hands.

"For God's sakes, Jack..." Elizabeth's got hold of his arm, "let me help you…" she helped her "friend" towards the stairs, "come on."

"They shouldn't see this…the crew," he lied about his intentions, inwardly jubilant that she did exactly what he wanted her to do. He was thrilled he did know her enough to make this show work. It also made him happy that he found out she still cared. If only he could build a bridge over her denial…the last time they spent much time together he didn't have the chance to actively work on that, as he was in agony while she was caring for him. She later denied him of showing much affection, did as if those kisses didn't happen, but he knew she was still there for him and he proved it now. She will not be able to lie to herself about it, to him, if he was consciously working on this plan.

"Nearly there…" She guided him down the stairs and onto the bed. She took his boots off, gave him a clean shirt and sat down next to him, studying his ashen paleness, "would you like something?"

"Maybe something to drink? Not rum."

"Water? I could leave you to change your clothes."

"Sure. Ye should too." With her out of the room, it was time for some more action. Now that she was taking care of him, he had to worry her just a little bit more, as currently she wasn't concerned enough to give in to their love. He went to his cabinet and took out one of those bottles he put there when he returned to the ship from the witch, just before he went for the bowl of water for the alleged compresses and she came into the room. He drank two of them, knowing they would make him woozy and he'd pass out. He was told it would be a very temporary harmless thing and he would return to normal by himself in a little while. He only had to time it right.

tbc


	13. Nigher

Chapter 13: Nigher

His plan was working out wonderfully again. Apparently Elizabeth felt she needed to call Gibbs to take him back to bed and both her and Gibbs were fussing over him when he came to. No problem, there wasn't anything that could've given him away, he made sure of that.

Elizabeth scolded him the moment she noticed he opened his eyes, "why didn't you tell us you were that unwell?"

"I'm not. I mean I wasn't. Must be all that commotion today…it's only when I do too much it gets…"

"You should've told us! What if you get killed?"

"What if I get killed?"

"Do you not care?"

"Can't say it didn't cross my mind it would be…well, beneficial to all. Ye could get off this ship too..."

"Jack!" She reprimanded again, "have you got to constantly make everything out about me?"

"Mrs. Turner," Gibbs instinctively took his dear Jack's side, "let's jest see if we can help. Ye sore somewhere, Jack?"

"Lil'," he indicated the upper part of his stomach, "but it always goes away in a couple of hours aft…"

"Aft what?"

"Aft being sick," he grunted as if reluctant to admit.

"Ye sick a lot?"

"Uhm," he answered curtly, as if tired out. The more worried he got them, the better.

"How much?"

"Depends. Almost every day, sometimes more than once," he turned to the side, cradled himself and pulled his legs up.

Elizabeth pulled her hands away from his belly that somehow found their way there at some point, "all right. Mr. Gibbs! You should go back to Tortuga, get some medicine, then we're setting sail for Tia Dalma's old hut!"

Gibbs pulled back a little, "Tia Dalma's ol' hut! Is that really necessary?" He was even more weary of the place since the sea goddess wasn't there. Now that it was sure she was that powerful he was afraid disturbing the place could cause everybody's death.

Jack just nodded, smiling inwardly again as Elizabeth fiercely defended their destination along with the hopes that could bring of making him better.

Tbc


	14. Architect

Chapter 14: Architect

Jack watched Elizabeth sleeping next to him for a long while before he slipped out to ease himself and down one of those bottles again. She'd insisted on keeping an eye on him last night too, she had naturally fallen asleep on the bed. Jack on the other hand, had been awake all night. It was a difficult fight, he felt it was even more troublesome trying to stay awake than slay dozens of men of the navvy, but he had to stay up cause the more tired he looked, the better it was. It was also good, that he was nervous about the success of his plan, that kept him up some. He had to be on guard all the time and set up his next move.

"Hey, you alright?" Elizabeth asked him rubbing her eyes as he came back to the room, "you were not sick, were you?"

Jack pursed his lips, uninterested and didn't look at her, as if denying the fact, but leaned on the door frame. Elizabeth watched as he hung his head. She didn't like to see him poorly one bit, but there wasn't much that she could do for him until they could put their hands on some antidote.

He let go of the door frame, but immediately grabbed for the bulkhead. Elizabeth jumped up to help him, "come on, let's get you to bed again, Jackie," making him raise his head for a moment at hearing his old nickname, so nice to hear somebody saying it out of affection, "you're still way too worn out. You really worry me."

"I'm good-for-naught, isn't that what ye always thought?"

"No. I feel responsible…" she helped him sit down.

"Is that why you take care of me?"

"Partly…we would owe each other that much…when did you eat something the last time?" She looked away because she couldn't meet his gaze. What was the point of lying? Jack must know very well, she loved him, especially after the kiss, "I'll get you something," she attempted to run away from his inquires.

"I don't think I will be able to keep it down."

"Lie down then…try to rest...I'll be here with you till we get to the hut, it's not far now, the whole crew's working at achieving top speed just to get there sooner …"

It sounded like Jack was much closer to his aim, than any time since the compass pointed in his direction in Elizabeth's hand…yet, she still wasn't close enough, physically or emotionally. He waited until he started feeling the effect of the potion, making him lightheaded and pale and groaned, curling up.

"Jack?"

"Umm…very sore…" he croaked. When she touched him he tightened his muscles as if he was having cramps.

Elizabeth, feeling eminently sorry for him and drawn to comfort him even more settled her hand on his back, while she struggled with the thought of giving up everything she'd achieved pushing him away. But he needed her. Now. She leaned down so her face was only a mere inch from his, speaking with a affectionate undertone, "feeling any better?"

He didn't open his eyes, "mmm." Was also easier to lie with his eyes shut.

She could hardly watch him suffer. She brushed his hair from his face, stroking him.

"We've arrived," Gibbs came in.

Jack struggled not to open his eyes and curse loudly, biting his lip instead. She was so close to giving in!

"Could you get the rowboat ready?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, Mrs. Turner." Gibbs left as quickly as he came in.

Elizabeth continued stroking his back, "does this help at all?"

"It doesn't help me physically if that's yer intention…but it sure feels good…"

Elizabeth sighed, "I don't think you're in the condition to make the journey up the river. If it's there, I'll find it, I swear."

"I don't want ye to find it," he stated, telling the truth this time, "you'll revert back to yer normal spite towards me…"

"Jack…I'm really sorry about that, but…do you have any idea how this could work between us? I'm married, to a monster who's after us!"

He finally opened his eyes and turned to look at her, "I'd die for you."

"Once was enough. Can't you see? That is why we can't be together. It's too risky. Lots of lives at stake. Things can go out of our own control, we don't have a chance."

"Are we not worth taking risks? Why don't we just kill ourselves right here, life is too risky to be bothered with! Good things come from taking risks. Is a humdrum, risk less life worth living?"

"I can't…"

"We're ready," Gibbs came in the door again.

Jack had to swallow his desire to curse once more before he remembered, "Lizzie, wait. If Tia Dalma still has any power over that place ye will need this!" He pulled one of his rings off and put in on her finger, "she'll know ye came fe me purposes." When they left the room, he didn't stop at simple swearing, it was the bulkheads and his fists' time to suffer as he lashed out.

Tbc


	15. Delay

thanks for all the reviews once again!

CJS! If there was a way, I would've answered your comments and here we are, close to the end, but not just yet.

Chapter 15: Delay

There was nothing else he could do than wait, hope Elizabeth and the crew would not find anything that they would think of as useful. But he had to give in when Elizabeth burst into his room a few hours later, blithely, "I think this should be it! A healing potion!"

He emptied the glass crossly in one gulp and closed his eyes, despondent. Funny how a healing potion can make somebody so sad. Gibbs and Elizabeth watched his reaction, anxious.

"He's still pale," Elizabeth concluded, not realizing his reasons for it were completely different.

"Mayhap it takes a lil' patch till it takes effect?" Gibbs suggested.

"Nah, I'm feeling good," Jack was fed up with the unproductive show himself, "thank ye two for helping me. I appreciate what ye 'ave done, and wholly."

"Oh, it was no trouble, really," Elizabeth assured him.

There wasn't anything else to say. There was no point to it all. No point to his whole damn performance. No point to anything. All good for nothing. He was back to where he started.

"Fine, ye can leave then," he said gruffly, wishing to be alone to sulk.

Elizabeth gave a sign to Gibbs he should leave, but she didn't. Jack frowned a little when noticing, he really couldn't deal with her right now.

"You well?" She was checking once more.

"Aye."

"Good…I…you know…uhm, never mind…" Her tone seemed odd, there was an insecurity there that was a little out of her character, "…I'm sorry about things being like this between us."

He looked into her eyes for the first time during their conversation and there she was, looking sad, and close to tears. He moved right next to her, taken and intertwined his fingers with hers.

She looked up at him, desire apparent in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her, but he couldn't make her do things she didn't want to, that'd backfire. He had lost all hope that his little show would have any lasting effects on her, but maybe he didn't give it enough time, "yer sorry," he said sardonically and let go of her hand, turning away gruffly. It was time for some more acting.

"I hoped it would make some difference to you. To us. That it would hurt less if I said it."

"Kind of…" he admitted.

"It was sort of necessary to keep the whole world from crashing down in my head…but my world is threatening to crash again…if I don't do this," she stepped to him touched his arm from behind, cradling it, "I want you Jack. Tonight. Why can't we have tonight?"

Tonight. That was it. He knew there would be a catch, "no," he managed, getting himself free from her touch, "I'm not yer doggie good boy to play with as ye want."

"I…I thought you would want it too."

"Not like this," he left her alone to in his bunk, jumping up the stairs. He couldn't believe what he had just done, he needed some air and rum! Now that he didn't have to pretend he couldn't drink it anymore. It was another game he was trying to play, make her want him more by not giving into her at this point. But will that pay off too?

Tbc


	16. Key

thanks for the reviews and don't worry, this is not the last chapter!

Chapter 16: Key

Jack was woken up in the early morning hours by Gibbs. "Mrs. Turner went back to Tia Dalma's hut last night and she's not been back yet! I told her it's unwise, but she wanted to bring something else back. She said it'd only take her an hour there and..."

"And ye let her go by herself?!" Jack interrupted and tossed the older man aside, knowing how superstitious he was about the sea witch's place. It wasn't long before he ordered everybody in the other longboat and arrived at the old hut, surprised to see another couple of rowboats tied up in front of it. Not waiting for the rest of them to follow he jumped out and into the shack to find Elizabeth on the floor with Barbossa on top of her. She was struggling against his attempts to undress her, instantly prompting Jack to action, "get away from her!" He was followed by Gibbs and Pintel.

Barbossa turned around, "why?" He looked at Elizabeth, then back at his old captain, "oh, Jack, looks like yer is not only a loser, but her donkey ass as well."

Jack reacted by marching up to him without hesitation and sending the lot taller and bulkier man flying with a punch that felt as if it broke his arm. Flashes of pain sparkled in front of his eyes, but he didn't mind one bit, he wanted his long time adversary off Elizabeth as soon as possible.

Barbossa flew onto the wall with the back of his head, where from he fell down, unconscious. Jack ran to Elizabeth and stooped down next to her, gently stroking her face, "Lizzie, are you all right? What did he do to you?"

"I'm fine, Jack. He...didn't get very far."

"That's me lass," he helped her up, trying to free her of her restraints. Before he could finish they were under fire.

Jack flung some other of Barbossa's pirates across the room, still frenetic with rage over what could have happened to his love if they didn't arrive in time. He attacked them and lashed out at them, deferring everything that came their way until their enemies either scrambled or went down. The last one had been shot down by Ragetti, who came in through the window after them.

"Ye all right?" Jack went over to Elizabeth again, resuming his work with the ropes.

"Fine. Thank you Jack. For coming for me... I didn't think you would, after…" Tentatively, they pulled closer, lips touching in a fervent kiss.

"Hey! Look at that!" Pintel indicated them to the others.

"We better be gone then," Jack moved away from her. They had become prisoners of the moment, he had made a mistake showing that much emotion. He grabbed his hurting arm instead, wincing.

"Jack, please," Elizabeth didn't mind making her wishes public anymore if it was the only way, "we need to talk. You are a good thing in my life, without you, god knows what would have happened here without you. We need each other. Or at least we need each other just as much as we don't if you know what I mean."

"We need each other?" He repeated the well awaited words, unbelieving.

"Do you mind if we take off with the other rowboat?" Elizabeth turned to the crew, seeing the sparkle lit up in Jack's eyes.

"Where?" Ragetti scowled.

"I think I know," Gibbs rolled her eyes. The island, where Tia Dalma used to take Jack, close by. Funny how wenches always thought the same about where romantic is. Although he wasn't sure Jack would like that either.

Tbc


	17. Float

sorry to disappoint you, but I had to end the story one day!

Chapter 17: Float

Jack arrived to the rowboat with Elizabeth in his arms in the middle of a hotter kiss than what they had already shared that evening. The kiss was interrupted when he put her down so that she could properly get rid of his shirt, her gaze scouring the pirate's torso admiringly. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. She pushed him down to the bottom, undoing his trousers.

"Wait," Jack pushed her away, then, after rowing a few times just so they were out of sight in the darkness, he removed all her clothes. They both knew they'd never make it to the island.

"That is…certainly useful," Elizabeth admitted, spreading her thighs and sitting back on top of him.

He let her get used to the fullness inside of her, allowing her to choose the rhythm. There was nothing remotely violent he would do to her after what she had just been through, his heart beating the exact same rhythm she choose…

The yearning Jack had been suffering for so long was at last eased, but resting in Elizabeth's cozy embrace could have been temporary. He had to reassure himself he didn't misunderstand her words and actions, "this was…not just for tonight, right?"

"It's for every night, if you wish, Jack."

He sighed, relieved. But there were no guarantees. What if she changed her mind again? "What convinced you?"

"I found what I was looking for, what I came back for, more healing potion."

Jack looked at her, aghast. Did he end up making her endanger herself for his charade? "But me darlin, I'm just fine, I don't need any more potions!"

"Not that potion Jack. Another one, for Will. So we can put his heart back and heal him, so he can get out the pull of evil without anybody having to stake his heart. You see, when I heard Tia Dalma was the one who told you about the Fountain Of Youth first I had my suspicions. Iniquitous she was she would've left Davvy Jones suffer for eternity even though she had the means to stop this whole thing. I just had to find it..."

"Ye found the Fountain Of Youth? Jest like that?"

Elizabeth nodded, "there's a passageway leading down from Tia Dalma's fireplace into a cave and down there, it's there."

Jack however, couldn't be happy about any of this, "and what then? Ye go back to yer precious Will."

"Whacky you are Jack Sparrow. I can't go back to Will."

"Why?"

"For one, he'd probably take the job of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman anyway, it was what he wanted, he'd already chosen his father over me and I don't think I can forgive him for that and he would do a bunch of good down thereif he didn't have to worry about demonic commitments. And second, because I love you. I love every side of you, the good man and the spicy pirate, I love everything about you. And I know you well, Jack. The face you put on, the legend you create, that's you, but at the same time, it's not. You're much more sensitive, you are the one that sacrificed yourself for me and not Will! There's an inner goodness in you that transcends all your faults, love them too as they are. It's fun to be with you, life is never boring, you know how elated I get just to see you? Without you I find myself sad as if something was missing from my soul. I was thinking a lot about this when you were ill. I can't lose you. I'm not strong enough to find another reason to live...I'm only doing this for Will because I owe him that much and because it would get him off our backs."

"Ye've done it fe me?" Jack was still unbelieving.

"Who else is it that I love more than anything in this world?" She cupped his face.

"Hmm. How about telling me all this with one of yer kisses? I'd be more likely to believe, ye know, if it all ends well..."

The End.


End file.
